


Wild Card

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Terushima Yuji or Yuuji x reader. Party animal vs. party animal. There /is/ a difference.





	Wild Card

Little exists that is more pleasing to the eye of a young woman than a well-dressed, handsome young bachelor.

You watch Daichi spin Shimizu-san on the dance floor and heave a sigh. Even though you're wearing a dress bought specifically for the occasion, you feel that there's no way to compete with Kiyoko in her royal blue satin gown.

You thought you liked Daichi, but you barely know him and what remnants of the crush you had has faded. He and Michimiya are almost dating as it is (a friend attending Karasuno told you) and you would feel bad if you messed that up for them. Now he’s just eye candy.

With another sigh, you lean against the wall. You watch your flock of obnoxious young men surrounding the punch bowl and daring each other to chug with a rather solid sense of depression. Johzenji, the party team, always making themselves look SO stupid at any social gathering. Thankfully, though, they don’t reflect badly on you; instead, everybody pities you.

You look away, you gaze landing on your open-toed satin high heels. They’re silver and beautiful, complimenting the dark red of your gown and the cluster of crystals at your shoulder. Never in a million years would you have guessed that Johzenji would be invited to a formal-wear party. Never in a million years would you have guessed that the guys would care enough and wear nice clothes. Never in a million years would you have expected to think of Terushima as ‘well-dressed', but in his gray suit and striped tie, he looks, very honestly, like a model.

You huff and stamp your heel against the floor. The music drowns out the would-have-been-satisfying crack it makes against the shiny, waxed floor of the party hall.

“Hey, manager-that-looks-ridonkulously-pretty-tonight, may I have this dance?”

Your eyes go a little like saucers. A lot like saucers.

Yuuji grins cockily at you and offers his hand. His bleached hair has been tamed for tonight, and his earrings sparkle under the dim lights. He unconsciously sticks his tongue out from behind his teeth to clink the stud against them.

“You know how to dance?” you ask incredulously and rudely, and he just laughs.

“I'm a man of many talents,” he says jokingly and you take his hand.

“So you are,” you say, deciding once and for all that Daichi can go ahead and live his life without you. Yuuji snakes his arm behind your back and slides his hand into yours, full ballroom style. You take in a soft breath when he tugs you close up against him, and he wiggles his eyebrows, again fiddling with his tongue piercing. You huff a laugh and stare fixedly at his immaculate white shirt, too self-conscious to look him in the eye.

He can slow dance. He really can, and it shocks you. Who would ever have thought!? He can dance so well that it covers up the fact that you can't. Eventually, you look up into his eyes, and you blush at the way he looks at you. He looks fascinated and fond and you feel a bit awkward being under such scrutiny. You offer a tiny smile and he returns it.

“Hey, (f/n)?”

“Hm?”

“I meant it when I said you look really pretty tonight.”

A genuine, bashful smile spreads across your face and you thump your forehead against his shoulder. 

“Don't tease me,” you whisper, taking care not to let your wine red lipstick brush against his gray suit jacket.

“I'm not teasing!” he says quickly, and he gently pushes you back to make eye contact, “I’m not teasing. I promise.”

He quiets as his hands cup your face. His thumbs stroke over your cheekbones and he frowns softly in...what? Amazement? Fascination? Did he just space out for a second? You don't know but you can't be bothered to care, because he fits his mouth against yours in a swift moment of impulse. He delivers a good hard suck to your bottom lip and you gasp against him, completely shocked but completely fine with it. You rest your hands on his chest and he wraps his arms around you, tightly enough to pull you to your toes.

His tongue slides easily into your mouth and you curl your own around it.

Now you understand why he’s constantly playing with his piercing. You experimentally flick your tongue against it and he laughs, a breathless, deep sound in the back of his throat.

Yuuji pulls away, dark stains against his mouth from your lipstick. He licks over the stains, a mischievous, smug grin on his face.

Then everybody at the dance starts to cheer, and you deflate with embarrassment, your cheeks flushing as Yuuji whoops.

Note to self:

Don't kiss him in front of all the volleyball teams in the region.


End file.
